1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup apparatus for recording and storing optical information in an optical data storage, and more particularly, to a light emitting module, an optical detecting module, and an optical pickup apparatus formed by coupling the light emitting module and the optical detecting module which are ultra-minimized to be applied to a portable optical recording apparatus, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Recently, a digital multimedia environment develops, a personal computer is generalized, a data network is universalized, and a wireless and mobile communication technique develops. According to this, a mobile information communication means such as a digital TV, a digital audio, a personal digital assistant, and a visual phone is universalized, and thus greatly increasing an information capacity which has to be processed and stored from the apparatuses and miniaturizing the apparatuses with a light weight are being considered as main technical tasks.
According to the conventional art, at the time of constituting a pickup optical system such as a CD and a DVD, independent passive optical components such as a focusing lens, a collimating lens, a polarizing beam splitter, and etc. are aligned and assembled in accordance with an optical path in an assembly device manufactured in advance. Also, at the time of constituting an optical detecting unit, a laser diode and a photodiode which are individually packaged are assembled in accordance with an optical path in an assembly device manufactured in advance.
However, in the conventional method, it is difficult to minimize each optical component and to minimize the laser light source and the photodiode due to a respective separated form. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the components to a portable optical recording apparatus.